hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Martialmaniac/Zodiacs vs Phantom Troupe?
This is NEVER going to happen, sadly, but which side do you believe would win if the original Zodiacs were to fight the Phantom Troupe? And what characters would you like to see duking it out? Here is my list. I am counting Saiyu, Pariston and Ging as members of the Zodiacs, and Hisoka and Chrollo as Spiders. A little "prologue": I tried to make the pairs keeping in mind that -Ging will surely go on his way to defeat the leader before he can do any serious damage -Hisoka will meet Pariston while looking for Ging, as both yearn to see his abilities. -The most "destructive" members of the Phantom Troupe (Franklin, Phinks, Feitan) would definitely clash with the Defense Division, as both are sort of vans. REMEMBER Morel's Commandment: You cannot know who will win a Nen battle. 1. Chrollo vs Ging (Ging wins, 70%) Two of the most powerful characters in the series. My nerdiness could reach Nirvana. Anyway, Ging is one of the five best Nen users in the world. Chrollo might get there someday, but not yet. 2. Hisoka vs Pariston (not fought) They are quite similar, and the outcome would be quite funny, because I'll bet Hisoka would lose interest in his opponent and the two would end up looking for Ging and watching his fight together. 3. Feitan vs Saiyu (Saiyu wins, 55%) I'm drooling right now. Gosh, I can't really say. Probably Saiyu, but let me explain: in terms of non-Nen combat, they are probably equal (Saiyu is a martial artist as well as a Blacklist Hunter, so I'm prone to assuming he is slightly better). Feitan's style is a mixture of speed, diversion and accuracy, but I bet Saiyu can see through all of it. Now, the real problem is Pain Packer, which looks nearly invincible under normal circumstances. But. If Saiyu's ability is the one he explained, then he needs not harm Feitan to gain the upper hand, so Pain Packer would be useless until Feitan is blind, deaf and dumb... and probably too vulnerable to avoid being clubbed to death. 4. Phinks vs Kanzai (Phinks wins, 65%) I'm assuming that Kanzai is an Emitter, and his ability has something to do with baseball balls. Could this put Phinks at an advantage? On one thing we all agree: it would not be a battle of wits. In any case, Phinks would lose in a one-on-one battle only if outsmarted, and Kanzai is definitely not the smart kind. 5. Franklin vs Botobai (Botobai wins, 65%) I'd love this one because Franklin is obviously a very strong character, although he seldom fights (he just slaughters). Plus, his ability seems perfect for a terrorist, that's why I think a confrontation between him and Botobai is in order. Botobai would probably know how to counter Franklin's bullets. 6. Machi vs Cheadle (Machi wins?) In all likelihood I am underestimating Cheadle, but I can't really say who would win. Basing on what we know at the moment, I'd say Machi. She surely bests Cheadle physically, but the Dog could outsmart three of her, provided she does not have one of her famous hunches. 7. Bonolenov vs Mizaistom (Bonolenov wins?) Same as above. From what we have seen, none of them is particularly fond of hand-to-hand combat. Mizaistom could restrain Bonolenov rather easily, as his abilities need time to activate and are rather easy to understand, but what then? Moreover, Mizaiston would never let himself be locked in a duel if he can help Cheadle, but if he turns his back to Bonolenov he is dead... So perhaps Bonolenov? 8. Nobunaga vs Saccho (Saccho wins?) Last of the "question mark trio". Both are swordsmen. Plain and predictable, but that is why I put them together. Now, Nobunaga is an Enhancer, which makes him stronger and faster, skilled at Iai (blade + speed + Iai = RIP) and decent at En. On the other hand, Saccho is definitely more intelligent. Might be he wields two swords. I think he is a Manipulator, so coming face to face with an Enhancer could mean his defeat, but Nobunaga is not that strong at all (ninth in arm-ranking despite his Nen category), probably because he does not rely on brute strength. Saccho is my final pick, might be he has some awesome ace up his sleeve. 9. Shalnark vs Ginta (Ginta wins, 85%) I am basing the following reasoning on the assumption that Ginta is an Enhancer: Shalnark would never be able to place his antenna upon him. And considering the galactic score Hisoka assigned him, it is feasible he could hold at bay even Shalnak in Super Saiyan mode (his score is similar to Illumi's, which Hisoka is very interested into, while he seems disinterested in Shalnark). 10. Shizuku vs Gell (Gell wins, 65%) Gell looks intelligent and skilled at Nen to make up for Shizuku's superior strength, so I think she would win. However, if her ability involves poison, Shizuku can easily take it out... but wouldn't it be too predictable? 11. Kortopi vs Cluck (Cluck wins, 55%) The ones who seem to be useless in combat. Surely they have secret abilities, but Clook was Netero's sparring partner, so perhaps she wins. 12. Kalluto vs Piyon (Piyon wins, 70%) I don't know how powerful Piyon is, but she is a Zodiac... provided she does not underestimate Kalluto and does not let him sneak up on her, she wins. It's your turn now. Please, feel free to join and demolish my thinking! You can both submit your list and comment other people's. Thank you. Category:Blog posts